burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Antonella Ruggiero
È stata tra i membri fondatori nel 1975 del gruppo dei Matia Bazar, con i quali ha raggiunto la fama in Italia e nel mondoSerata evento a Civitavecchia con la cantante Antonella Ruggiero - Spettacoli - ilGiornale.itVenere d'Argento XXII Premio Internazionale ERICESelezione canzoni e video mitici 80 by LU | dance video music 80 e 90ioacquaesapone.it - intervista Antonella RuggieroTeatro Politeama Pratese - Antonella Ruggiero e Hyperon Ensemble in "Contemporanea Tango" vendendo milioni di copieRadio Italia - Artista - Matia Bazar e che ha lasciato nel 1989 per la carriera solista. Senza trascurare la musica pop, forte di un'estensione di 4 ottaveConcerto di beneficenza il 26 dicembre al PalaMoncada | Grandangolo AgrigentoVisualizza Rubrica - Il Settimo Senso news, unita ad una timbrica ed una tecnica vocale che le permettono di passare dal registro pop a quello liricoIl premio internazionale “Venere d’Argento” è stato consegnato alla cantautrice Antonella Ruggiero di soprano leggero, l'artista presta la sua cristallina voce ad un repertorio eterogeneo per cultura e provenienza, distinguendosi anche nel genere della world music. Biografia e carriera musicale Nata a Genova, Antonella Ruggiero ha studiato all'Istituto d'arte ed ha per un breve periodo esercitato l'attività di grafica in uno studio pubblicitario. Nel 1974 iniziò ufficialmente con lo pseudonimo di Matia la sua carriera artistica, pubblicando come solista un primo 45 giri, Io Matia. Tuttavia, in maniera non accreditata, collaborò anche con i Jet nel loro LP Fede, Speranza e Carità prestando la voce nei cori. Dall'unione di Matia con alcuni membri dei Jet nacquero nel 1975 i Matia Bazar. Nel 1975, oltre che da Antonella, la prima formazione dei Matia Bazar era costituita da Piero Cassano (voce e tastiere, sostituito dal 1981 al 1983 da Mauro Sabbione e dal 1984 da Sergio Cossu), Aldo Stellita (basso), Giancarlo Golzi (batteria), Carlo Marrale(voce e chitarre). La voce inconfondibile di Antonella Ruggiero, unita alla capacità innovativa degli altri musicisti, porta il gruppo a conseguire riconoscimenti in tutto il mondo. Successi commerciali si susseguono anno dopo anno: Stasera che sera, Cavallo bianco, Per un'ora d'amore, Ma perché, Solo tu, Mister mandarino, Il video sono io, Vacanze romane (Premio della Critica Sanremo 1983), "Souvenir" (Premio della Critica Sanremo 1985), "Ti sento", sono alcuni dei titoli più popolari registrati da Antonella con i Matia Bazar. Il sodalizio con il suo gruppo dura fino al 1989. Dopo sette anni nei quali si è dedicata alla sua famiglia (nascita del figlio Gabriele) e ad un approfondito percorso di ricerca spirituale e personale che l'ha portata a numerosi viaggi(soprattutto in India), c'è il suo ritorno sulle scene sancito debuttando come solista con l'album Libera, risultato di un percorso "catartico" svolto in nuovi ambienti culturali e musicali. Sempre nel 1996, Antonella Ruggiero apre i concerti delle tappe italiane del tour di Sting. Il rinnovato successo è confermato due anni più tardi, quando arriva seconda al Festival di Sanremo 1998 con Amore lontanissimo, brano che riceve anche il Premio della Critica per il miglior arrangiamento. Nel 1999 è ancora sul palco dell'Ariston con Non ti dimentico (se non ci fossero le nuvole), scritta assieme al marito e produttore Roberto Colombo, e si classifica nuovamente seconda. In primavera viene pubblicato "Sospesa" disco delle sonorità veloci e moderne. Nel novembre del 2001, esce Luna crescente - Sacrarmonia , disco realizzato con gli Arkè Quartet, incentrato sulla musica sacra e classica, che porterà la Ruggiero ed intraprendere nuove avventure musicali e una lunga tournée "sacra" in chiese, basiliche e teatri, non solo in Italia ma anche all'estero. Nel 2003 è di nuovo al Festival di Sanremo con Di un amore (classificatasi nona). Nell'autunno 2004 Antonella Ruggiero è la prima ed unica cantante ad aver ricevuto il permesso di cantare nella Santa Casa del Santuario di Loreto. Nel 2005 partecipa al Festival di Sanremo, con un brano scritto da Mario Venuti e Kaballà, Echi d'infinito. In tale occasione si classifica prima nella categoria "donne" e terza nella classifica generale. Sempre nel 2005 si rende protagonista, assieme al Coro Sant'Ilario di Rovereto ed al Coro Valle dei Laghi di Padergnone, di un progetto dal titolo "Echi d'infinito-La montagna canta", una rivisitazione di canti popolari alpini e di propri brani eseguiti a sole voci. Nel 2007, accompagnata da Paolo di Sabatino e Renzo Ruggieri, partecipò al Festival di Sanremo con il brano Canzone fra le guerre (scritta in coppia con Cristian Carrara), cantandola sia nella versione solo e orchestra che nella splendida versione a cappella assieme al Coro Sant'Ilario ed al Coro Valle dei Laghi, classificatosi al decimo posto finale. Più tardi, in maggio, avrebbe dovuto figurare tra gli ospiti del Family Day, manifestazione organizzata a Roma contro il proposito governativo di inserire norme di regolamentazione di unioni di fatto, ma dichiarò forfait adducendo come ragione la strumentalizzazione politica della manifestazione , dichiarando: Non mi sento più di garantire la mia presenza a una manifestazione che è chiaramente schierata contro i miei principi di tolleranza, libertà e tutela dei diritti civili . Il 23 novembre 2007 uscì ll'album Genova, la Superba, con cui la cantante rende omaggio ad alcuni musicisti della sua città: Fabrizio De André, Umberto Bindi, Luigi Tenco, Bruno Lauzi, Ivano Fossati, Gino Paoli e i New Trolls. Il brano di apertura è Ho veduto, testo di Riccardo Mannerini e musica dei New Trolls. che figurano anche in Andò ancora, brano di chiusura. I due brani provengono da Senza orario senza bandiera. Nel 2008, accompagnata dal GuitArt Quartet , quartetto di chitarre classiche con il quale aveva collaborato nella realizzazione di Genova, la Superba e composto da Lucio Matarazzo, Oscar Bellomo, Gianvito Pulzone e Gianluca Allocca, reinterpreta in concerto pezzi di musica latino-americana di Astor Piazzolla, Carlos Gardel, Juan Luis Guerra, Luis Miguel. Il 3 ottobre 2008 esce l'album Pomodoro genetico, firmato con Roberto Colombo. L'album comprende 9 pezzi composti da una base elettronica molto forte, assieme all'orchestra d’archi del Maggio Musicale Fiorentino. Insieme al CD è presente anche un DVD con il video di Attesa, video curato e realizzato da Fabio Massimo Iaquone, per la regia di Luca Attilii. Nel 2009, in seguito al terremoto che ha colpito l'Abruzzo, Antonella partecipa ad alcuni progetti di raccolta fondi per la popolazione colpita dal sisma. Il primo progetto, è la partecipazione alla realizzazione del brano Domani 21/04.09, che vede coinvolti 55 artisti italiani. Il brano è stato registrato presso lo studio Officine Meccaniche Recording Studios di Milano. Tutti gli artisti e le persone coinvolte hanno partecipato a titolo gratuito. Il ricavato di questo singolo sosterrà la ricostruzione e il restauro del Conservatorio "Alfredo Casella" e della sede del Teatro Stabile d'Abruzzo dell'Aquila, colpiti dal sisma. Il 21 giugno accompagnata da Mark Harris e Ivan Ciccarelli, ha cantato "Ave Maria" di Fabrizio De Andrè aprendo il mega-concerto Amiche per l'Abruzzo, nato da un'idea di Laura Pausini, tenutosi presso lo Stadio San Siro di Milano, concerto il cui ricavato dalla vendita dei biglietti è destinato alla ricostruzione della scuola Edmondo De Amicis de L'Aquila che ha subito notevoli danni a causa del terremoto. Negli ultimi anni è emerso l'aspetto più poliedrico e sperimentale di Antonella Ruggiero. Oltre alle canzoni pop presentate al Festival di Sanremo, la cantante è spesso in tournée con concerti in tutto il mondo: Sacrarmonia, un concerto dedicato alle musiche sacre del mondo; Omaggio ad Amalia Rodrigues, un concerto dedicato al fado portoghese e alla sua interprete più nota, Quattro passi per Broadway, un concerto dedicato ai brani più celebri dei musical di Broadway (Tonight, Over The Rainbow, Summertime), Stralunato Recital, una sorta di raccolta dove la cantante propone dal vivo le sue più significative e famose canzoni. Nel settembre 2009 collabora con la band Techno tedesca Scooter per la versione Dance/Jumpstyle di Ti sento, secondo singolo estratto dal loro 14º studio album Under the Radar Over the Top, uscito il 2 ottobre 2009. Nel 2010, è protagonista del tour Contemporanea tango, insieme al gruppo Hyperion Ensamble, a cui segue il disco omonimo, pubblicato in ottobre, non distribuito nei negozi, ma disponibile solo online. Il 25 novembre 2010 viene pubblicato I regali di Natale, un doppio CD dove Antonella interpreta alcune delle più belle melodie del periodo natalizio, dal Medioevo agli anni quaranta. Il disco viene venduto in due versioni dall'etichetta discografica Liberamusic: la prima distribuita dalla Edel Music nei negozi di dischi e la seconda distribuita da Arnoldo Mondadori Editore ed allegata alle testate del gruppo, TV Sorrisi e Canzoni e Donna Moderna. Tra il 2009 e il 2012 Antonella Ruggiero e Coniglio Viola danno vita a Concerto senza titolo, uno spettacolo di musica e arte visiva che presenta un'antologia di canzoni incentrata sulla morte. Attività lirica e teatrale Nell'ottobre 2002 Antonella Ruggiero è protagonista, al Teatro La Fenice di Venezia, di Medea, opera video in tre parti con musica di Adriano Guarnieri. Ispirata all'omonima tragedia di Euripide, quest’opera-video (per sequenze video, soli, coro, orchestra e live electronics) è un lavoro complesso in cui si rompono i rigidi schemi della vocalità lirico-melodrammatica, la protagonista Medea è affidata ad un soprano leggero pop-rock – Antonella – che dialoga con soprani lirici e drammatici e con un coro. La regia era affidata a Giorgio Barberio Corsetti, le scenografie e i costumi a Cristian Taraborrelli. Nel 2003 è la solista nell'opera Pollici Verdi, prima assoluta mondiale tenutasi presso il Teatro Grande di Brescia, il 14 dicembre, coprodotta con il Teatro Pergolesi di Jesi. L'opera racconta in forma di fiaba (con canto, danza e immagini) l'amore e il rispetto per la natura. Nel giugno del 2007, Antonella Ruggiero è nuovamente impegnata in un'opera lirica la Pietra di Diaspro, scritta e musicata da Adriano Guarnieri. La prima assoluta viene rappresentata presso il Teatro dell'Opera di Roma (2 repliche) e al Palazzo De André di Ravenna (2 repliche). L'opera è una cooproduzione tra il Festival di Mantova e il Teatro dell'Opera di Roma. Discografia Album *1996 - Libera *1998 - Registrazioni moderne *1999 - Sospesa *2001 - Luna crescente - Sacrarmonia *2003 - Antonella Ruggiero *2005 - Big Band! *2006 - L'abitudine della luce *2007 - Genova, la Superba *2008 - Pomodoro genetico Album Cover *2010 - I regali di Natale Raccolte *2012 - Il meglio di Antonella Ruggiero (doppio cd) Live *2004 - Sacrarmonia Live *2006 - Stralunato recital live *2007 - Souvenir d'Italie *2009 - Cjanta Vilotis *2010 - Contemporanea Tango (con Hyperion Ensemble) Album per il mercato estero *1998 - Grabaciones modernas Singoli *1974 - Io Matia/La strada del perdono (come Matia) *1997 - 'Solo tu MIX *1998 - Amore lontanissimo *1998 - Donde estas *1999 - Non ti dimentico *2003 - Di un amore *2005 - Echi d'infinito CD singoli promozionali *1996 - La filastrocca *1996 - La danza (radio edit, album version) *1997 - Per un'ora d'amore (con Subsonica) *1997 - Fantasia (con Bluvertigo) *1998 - Amore lontanissimo *1999 - Controvento *1999 - Non dirmi dove, non dirmi quando *1999 - Il sole al nadir (radio vers., jungle vers.) colonna sonora del film Harem Suare di Ferzan Ozpetek *2001 - Occhi di bambino / Kyrie / Ave Maria *2003 - Il bosco dell'acqua (Mostra "abitare il Tempo" - XVIII Edizione - Verona) *2003 - Il bravo giardiniere Partecipazioni in dischi/DVD/compilation/colonne sonore *1973, Jet - Fede Speranza e Carità (collaborazione non accreditata sul disco) *1980, Francesco Magni - Coco, nel brano "il Gattoruga" *1983, Garbo - Quanti anni hai (anche in versione remix) *1983, Sandy Marton - Modern Lover, nel brano "Cafè de Mar" *1983, Alessandro Mendini - Architettura sussurrante (Mauro Sabbione scrive la musica del brano Casa mia il testo è di Alessandro Mendini. Antonella canta insieme ad un emulatore vocale della Apple) *1984, Miguel Bosè - Bandido, nei cori, in particolare in "South of the Sahara" *1986, Umberto Bindi - Bindi, nel brano "Chiedimi l'impossibile" *1986, Miguel Bosè - Salamandra, nel brano "You Live in Me" (anche in versione remix) *1988, Riccardo Giagni - Kaunis Maa, voce nei brani "The closest friend" e "La bellezza di un gesto astratto" *1992; AAVV - Ci ritorni in mente, tributo a Battisti, nella canzone "Il nostro caro angelo" con Italian Repertory *1994, Balkan Air - Anni nel caos, nel brano "Luna Silvana" *1996, Saturnino - Zelig, interpreta il brano "Shiva" *1996, Franco Battiato - L'imboscata, nei brani "Di passaggio" e "Splendide previsioni" (anche nella versione spagnola dell'album) *1996; AAVV - Colonna sonora fiction "Dio vede e provvede" nel brano "La città della gioia" da lei stessa scritto *1999; Colonna sonora Harem Suarè nelle due versioni de "il sole al nadir" (diverse da quelle del singolo promozionale!) *1999, Ennio Morricone - Col.Sonora "i guardiani del cielo", voce nel brano "And will you love me" (brano incluso anche nella raccolta dello stesso Morricone "The sacred and the prophane") *2002, Carlo Cantini - C.C. Ensamble coautrice e voce nei brani "Oriental Face" e "Invocando la pioggia" *2002, Winter Song dal Film "L'INVERNO" di Nina di Majo (Festival di Berlino 2002). Antonella è la voce di "Winter Song" colonna sonora del film "L'Inverno". *2004; AAVV - Emozioni dal vivo, tributo a Battisti, live il brano "Io vorrei non vorrei ma se vuoi" e "Il mio canto libero", con gli altri artisti. *2005, Gen Rosso - Zenit, insieme ad altri artisti italiani famosi Antonella Ruggiero reinterpreta per i 40 anni del Gen Rosso il loro brano "Sognando" del 1991 (anche nel singolo promozionale del disco) *2006; AAVV - Omaggio a Fabrizio De André - Libro+DVD in cui è riproposta la serata tenutasi a Cagliari il 4/07/2005 in onore del cantautore genovese. Antonella canta "Il Pescatore" assieme agli altri artisti, "Creuza de ma" in dialetto genovese, "Amore che vieni amore che vai" con M.Venuti e "Ave Maria". *2006, Sanctus dal Film "Antonio Guerriero di Dio" di Antonello Belluco. Antonella è la voce del brano "Sanctus" colonna sonora del film di Belluco. *2007, Fabio Concato - Azzurro e Concato; Duetta nel brano "051" *2007, Tutto vince l'amore - Audiolibro di Chiara Lubich, Antonella interviene nel cd di lettura del testo, nel brano "Un testamento". *2007, Genova, la città e la musica - Libro fotografico con allegati 4 cd in uno dei quali Antonella canta "La musica è finita" di Umberto Bindi. *2007, L'ora della sera - CD con musiche di Paolo Troncon edito dalla Linea D'ombra; il brano si intitola: "La canzone del vento". *2007, Natale in Vaticano - DVD con le esibizioni di vari artisti in Vaticano - Antonella è presente con "Adeste Fideles". *2008, Elio e le Storie Tese - Studentessi; Duetta con Elio nel brano "Plafone" *2008, Amnesty International - 17 x 60; con "Canzone Fra le Guerre" per la raccolta per i 60 anni della proclamazione dei diritti umani. *2008, Caro papà natale - CD Compilation a scopo benefico. Antonella è presente con il brano "Sanctus". *2008, Ferzan Ozpetek, Original Movie Soundtraks - Con il brano "Il sole al Nadir". *2008, Radio Italia Insieme - Compilation dell'omonima radio con il brano "Per un'ora d'amore" coi Subsonica. *2008, Guarda le mie mani - CD a scopo benefico in allegato a Famiglia Cristiana con il brano "Occhi di Bambino". *2009, Domani 21/04.09 - partecipa insieme ad altri 55 artisti Italiani al brano musicale "Domani 21/04/2009" a favore della raccolta fondi per le popolazioni colpite dal terremoto in Abruzzo. *2009, Cjanta Vilotis - CD/DVD del concerto tenutosi a Trento nel 2008 in cui Antonella interpreta brani della tradizione ladina. Con Antonella Ruggiero, Destràni Taràf, Marmar Cuisine e Loris Vescovo & Caia Grimaz *2009, Capo verde terra d'amore - I successi di Cesaria Evora cantati dai grandi della musica Italiana. Antonella interpreta "Linda Perez Mimosa" *2009, Mondovisioni - CD di Stefano Ianne in cui Antonella interpreta il brano omonimo "Mondovisioni" *2009, Under the Radar Over the Top del gruppo tedesco Scooter - inedita versione techno di Ti sento. Presente anche nel videoclip e sulla reinterpretazione del singolo. *2009, Here comes the sunset vol 3 Compilation Singita - Antonella interpreta il brano Zed di Hardage. *2010, Amiche per l'Abruzzo Antonella apre il concerto con l'Ave Maria di Fabrizio de Andrè *2012, Anestesia totale Nell'album di Valentino Corvino Antonella interpreta Due Spie Discografia con i Matia Bazar Album (33 giri) * 1976; Matia Bazar 1 * 1977; Granbazar * 1977; Solo Tu.... L'oro Dei Matia Bazar * 1978; Semplicità * 1979; Tournée * 1980; Il tempo del sole * 1982; Berlino, Parigi, Londra * 1983; Tango * 1984; Aristocratica * 1985; Melancholia * 1987; Melò * 1988; Matia Bazar (Best La prima Stella Della Sera) * 1989; Red Corner Singoli (45 giri) *1975; Stasera che sera/Io, Matia *1975; Per un'ora d'amore/Cavallo bianco *1976; Che male fa/Un domani sempre pieno di te *1977; Ma perché/Se... *1977; Solo tu/Per un minuto e poi *1978; Mr Mandarino/Limericks (realizza con 2 copertine diverse e stesso numero di catalogo) *1978; ...e dirsi ciao/Ma che giornata strana *1978; Tu semplicità/E così *1979; Raggio di luna/Però che bello *1979; C'è tutto un mondo intorno/Per amare cosa vuoi *1980; Italian sinfonia/Non mi fermare *1980; Il tempo del sole/Mio bel Pierrot *1982; Fantasia/Io ti voglio adesso *1983; Vacanze Romane/Palestina *1984; Aristocratica/Milady *1985; Souvenir/Sulla scia *1985; Ti sento/Fiumi di parole *1987; Noi/Ai confini della realtà *1988; La prima stella della sera/Mi manchi ancora *1989; Stringimi/Il mare MIX (12") *1977; Ma perché/Che male fa *1979; C'è tutto un mondo intorno/Ragazzo in blue jeans/Tram/Non è poi tanto male *1982; Fantasia/Lilì Marleen *1983; Elettrochoc (rmx)/Elettrochoc (strumentale) *1985; I feel you/Ti sento *1987; Life (ext. rmx)/Noi (rmx)/Noi (strumentale) *1989; Stringimi (ext. rmx)/Stringimi (rmx strumentale) Note alla discografia Con i Matia Bazar *Nel 1988 nella compilation "Le canzoni del sole" tra gli altri ci sono i Matia con la versione spagnola de "La prima stella della sera", "La unica estrella verdarera" che già era stata distribuita nel mercato latino. Dell'LP "Melò" è stato fatto un limitato numero di copie in picture disc senza numero di catalogo né scaletta dei brani. Nella primissima stampa di Melancholia su supporto CD del 1985 compare come ghost track "I feel you". *Nel mercato giapponese sono presenti due canzoni prodotte per quel mercato solamente: "Il treno blu" che uscì nel 1983 come singolo in Giappone (sul lato B "Il video sono io") e fu inserita anche nell'edizione nipponica di "Berlino Parigi Londra". Questo brano resta ad oggi inedito in Italia. *Altro brano è "Cercami Ancora" che fu proposto dai Matia al World Popular Song Festival in Tokyo nel 1984. Uscirono nel 1984 in Giappone il singolo (con "Aristocratica" sul lato B) e fu inserito nell'edizione giapponese dell'LP "Aristocratica". Molto rara è la versione live di questa canzone inserita nell'LP della stessa manifestazione. *Nel 1982 la Ricordi stampa nella serie dei "Profili musicali" un LP-raccolta dei Matia Bazar con inserito un libretto fotografico e biografico di 16 pagg. "Souvenir" e "La prima stella della sera" hanno l'intro differente tra le versioni del 33 e del 45 giri. *Nelle prime copie messe in commercio di "Matia Bazar 1" è inserito un poster. Incluso in tutte le copie è invece per "L'oro dei Matia Bazar... Solo Tu". All'interno di "Aristocratica" è inserita una cartolina promozionale del gruppo. Solista *Per gli iscritti al fanclub esiste una vhs con la registrazione del concerto tenuto per l'incontro privato col fanclub stesso e un cd con 2 tracce live. *Da dicembre 2006 è scaricabile ufficialmente da internet il singolo "Tra poco è Natale" canzone scritta dalla stessa Ruggiero non presente su alcun supporto cd. Presente anche nella versione inglese. *Nel 2008, in seguito all'uscita del suo album "Genova, la Superba", Antonella si confessa in una lunga intervista rilasciata per i suoi fans alla rivista free press genovese "Era superba". Antonella parla della sua città natale, dei ricordi legati ad un'epoca nella quale Genova era patria di grandi cantautori. Ammette di non avere nessuna intenzione di fermarsi e promette sorprese per il prosieguo della carriera. *A giugno 2009 il gruppo editoriale L'Espresso allega ad alcuni quotidiani locali del nord Italia una edizione speciale di Sacrarmonia contenente due brani inediti rispetto all'edizione originale. Tournée, concerti e spettacoli *1996 Libera primo tour estivo di Antonella Ruggiero come solista (in alcune date del 1996, Antonella ha aperto i concerti del Tour italiano di Sting) *1997/1998 Registrazioni moderne *1999 Sospesa *2000 Elementi *2000 '' Parallelo zero: il volo dell'angelo dei bimbi'' Di Sebastiano Cognolato, opera multimediale Sonata Island, direttore G. Bisanti. Il racconto di una storica trasvolata atlantica attraverso la voce di Antonella Ruggiero. Piccolo Teatro P. Grassi di Milano. (20 giugno 2000) *2001 Sacrarmonia (Arké String Quartet, I. Ciccarelli) *2002 Medea: Nell'ottobre 2002 Antonella Ruggiero è protagonista, al Teatro La Fenice di Venezia, di Medea, opera video in tre parti con musica di Adriano Guarnieri, uno dei più significativi compositori contemporanei viventi. Ispirata all'omonima tragedia di Euripide, quest’opera-video (per sequenze video, soli, coro, orchestra e live electronics) è un lavoro complesso in cui si rompono i rigidi schemi della vocalità lirico-melodrammatica infatti la Medea protagonista è affidata ad una cantante pop-rock – Antonella – che dialoga alla pari con soprani e con un coro, con una resa ottima tra vocalità, musica e video. *2003 Pollici verdi: è una prima assoluta mondiale che si è tenuta al teatro Grande di Brescia nel 2003 (precisamente il 14 dicembre) coprodotta con il Teatro Pergolesi di Jesi in collaborazione con Inteatro Produzioni Danza di Polverigi. L'opera racconta in forma di fiaba (con canto, danza e immagini) l'amore e il rispetto per la natura. Antonella Ruggiero è solista al canto. *2003 Broken Blossoms: Esibizione live unica per la colonna sonora del film muto di D.W. Griffith "Broken Blossoms" (1919), che ha vinto il premio del pubblico al "Festival dei film muti" di Aosta nel 2003. *2004 Quattro passi per Broadway: Quattro passi per Broadway è uno dei progetti messi a punto da Antonella Ruggiero insieme con l'Arkè String Project, col supporto di Ivan Ciccarelli e Phil Drummy. Si tratta di una originale rilettura in chiave “classica” di brani estrapolati da alcuni dei più celebri musical americani, da West Side Story di Bernstein a Summertime di Gershwin, da Don’t Cry For Me Argentina e Jesus Christ Superstar di Lloyd Webber a Sophisticated Ladies di Duke Ellington. Non è solo un'antologia di brani indimenticabili, da riscoprire con il filtro dei nuovi imprevedibili arrangiamenti. *2004 Omaggio ad Amalia Rodrigues (Fado): Antonella interpreta brani come Coimbra, Uma casa portuguesa, Lisboa Antiga, che hanno reso celebre Amalia Rodrigues in tutto il mondo, rileggendoli in chiave moderna ma senza mai tradire lo spirito e il fascino originari del Fado. Questo concerto ha avuto un grande successo anche in Portogallo, patria di Amalia Rodrigues, dove ha debuttato al festival “Sete Sóis Sete Luas” (20 giugno 2003). *2004 Stralunato Recital *2005 Big Band! *2005 Echi d'infinito (Cori Alpini): *2006 L'abitudine della luce: Si tratta di uno spettacolo teatrale ideato da Marco Goldin in tournée con Antonella Ruggiero, per promuovere le prossime mostre di Brescia. Tra musica, immagini e poesia, lo show è costruito attorno alla grande Mostra dedicata al paesaggio da Turner agli impressionisti. I testi delle canzoni interpretate dalla Ruggiero sono stati scritti dallo stesso Goldin su musiche di Roberto Colombo arrangiate da Arké String Project così come i testi teatrali e le poesie interpretate da i tre attori. La regia visiva è affidata a Fabio Iaquone. *2007 Souvenir d'Italie *2007 Antonella Ruggiero in Jazz, Antonella Ruggiero si esibisce con l'Italian Saxophone Orchestra diretta da Federico Mondelci al Teatro Imperiale di Montecatini Terme il 4 ottobre 2007.http://www.montecatini.turismo.toscana.it/scheda_news.php?id=162 Si tratta di una collaborazione di un anno con la formazione di dodici Sassofonisti e Sezione ritmica, con concerti tenuti anche al Teatro La Fenice di Senigallia (il 28 aprile 2007), al Teatro Verdi di Terni (il 6 marzo 2008) e al Teatro Rossini (Pesaro) l'11 dicembre 2007. *2007 Pietra di diaspro: Opera Lirica scritta e musicata da Adriano Guarnieri. Prima assoluta mondiale presso il Teatro dell'Opera di Roma (2 repliche) e al Palazzo De André di Ravenna (2 repliche). L'opera è una cooproduzione tra il Festival di Ravenna e il Teatro dell'Opera di Roma. *2007 America! A Brescia si tiene una mostra per celebrare il Columbus Day. Ideata dallo stesso Goldin de L'Abitudine della Luce, la mostra prevede che Antonella Ruggiero canti in anteprima La canzone del vento, una sorta di suite con testo di Goldin, musica di Roberto Colombo e arrangiamento di Paolo Troncon. Brano che diventerà la vera e propria canzone della mostra. *2008 Pomodoro genetico *2009 Amiche per l'Abruzzo, 21 giugno 2009, evento speciale dallo Stadio San Siro di Milano. Antonella si esibisce in concerto insieme ad altre 90 artiste italiane (www.amicheperlabruzzo.com) *2009 Concerto senza titolo il 4 novembre a Torino per la regia del Coniglio Viola Antonella è la voce di questo requiem elettronico per voce ed archi. Replicato in data 27 gennaio 2012 presso il Teatro delle Celebrazioni di Bologna. *2009 Musica che cura Antonella assieme ad altri artisti partecipa a questo concerto benefico il 3 dicembre a Torino. Ideato da Boosta dei subsonica vengono proposte riarrangiate canzoni del repertorio di Mina. *2010 Contemporanea Tango Un viaggio nelle melodie del tango, un incontro tra la voce di Antonella e le musiche dell'Ensemble Hyperion. Con le coreografie dei ballerini Patricia Carrazco e Pablo Linares. Musiche di A. Piazzolla, C. Gardel, A. Ramirez, J. C. Cobiàn, S. Piana, Alexiou-McKennit, L. Demare ed altri. Prima nazionale: Roma, Luglio 2010 - Teatro Villa Doria Pamphilj. Partecipazioni al Festival di Sanremo * 1977: Ma perché (con i Matia Bazar) (Finalista) * 1978: ...E dirsi ciao (con i Matia Bazar) (1º posto) * 1983: Vacanze romane (con i Matia Bazar) (4º posto) (Vincitrice del Premio della Critica) * 1985: Souvenir (10º posto) (con i Matia Bazar) (Vincitrice del Premio della Critica) * 1988: La prima stella della sera (con i Matia Bazar) (19º posto) * 1998: Amore lontanissimo (2º posto) * 1999: Non ti dimentico (Se non ci fossero le nuvole) (2º posto) (Vincitrice del Premio Volare migliore Musica) * 2003: Di un amore (9º posto) * 2005: Echi d'infinito (3º posto, inoltre 1º posto nella categoria Donne) * 2007: Canzone fra le guerre (10º posto) Note Voci correlate *Arte Sella Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Antonella Ruggiero - Sito Ufficiale *Libera Music - Official Site =Video con Antonella Ruggiero= Categoria:Cantanti italiani Categoria:Gruppi e musicisti della Liguria Categoria:Musicisti legati a Genova Categoria:Autori partecipanti al Festival di Sanremo Categoria:Belle more